Yearn
by Viselle
Summary: Kemarin kau bangun di sisiku dan menjadi orang pertama yang menyapaku. Tetapi hari ini kau menghilang. Aku bangun sendirian dalam kesepian.


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter yang beliau buat)

…

 **Yearn**

by

 **Ann**

…

Warning: Au, Ooc, typo(s), gaje.

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'

Dan untuk kalian yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca,

Selamat menikmati!

…

 _Kemarin kau bangun di sisiku dan menjadi orang pertama yang menyapaku_

 _Tetapi hari ini kau menghilang_

 _Aku bangun sendirian dalam kesepian_

...

Mata cokelat madu milik Ichigo memandang kosong ke sekeliling kamar bercat putih itu. Rasa hampa memenuhi dadanya sejak ia membuka mata setengah jam yang lalu. Terbangun sendiri di atas ranjang _king size_ yang biasanya ia tempati bersama istri tercinta membuat ia merasa kosong.

Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Bagaimana bisa wanita yang hari-hari sebelumnya selalu bangun di sisinya dan menjadi orang pertama ia lihat ketika membuka mata sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu pergi dan membuatnya kesepian? Bukankah wanita itu sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya?

Pria bermarga Kurosaki itu turun dari tempat tidur, beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mandi air dingin di pagi musim panas mungkin ide yang baik untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang berkabut. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, tetapi ia hanya bertahan beberapa detik di dalam ruang berukuran 2x3 meter itu. Ia bergegas keluar sebab ruangan kecil itu membuatnya kembali teringat pada istrinya. Sikat gigi, sabun, dan sampo, yang tersusun rapi di wastafel menguarkan aroma wanita itu, bahkan kaca yang menempel di dinding merefleksikan wajah wanita yang tak lagi berada di sisinya itu.

...

 _Cintaku tidak akan berubah walau sedikit pun_

 _Jadi, tolong ... jangan katakan selamat tinggal_

 _Aku adalah orang yang bodoh, yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa_

 _Bahkan mengucap "jangan pergi" saja aku tak sanggup_

...

Ichigo melangkah keluar kamar, menuruni tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dasar dengan langkah cepat. Sepanjang jalan ia tak mau menatap dinding, karena di dinding rumah bercat biru muda itu, foto-foto sang istri dengan berbagai pose dan latar belakang menggantung dalam pigura berbagai bentuk dan warna.

Ia berbelok dan langsung menuju dapur, melewati ruang keluarga tanpa menoleh. Sesampainya di dapur ia tercenung. Ruangan ini bahkan membuatnya lebih merindukan istrinya lagi.

" _Kau mau kopi atau teh, Ichigo?"_

Setiap pagi istrinya akan menawarkan kedua minuman itu saat ia masuk ke dapur.

" _Apa kau mau kubuatkan bento* untuk makan siang?"_

Istrinya dengan celemek terpasang menutupi dada hingga pahanya akan sibuk di depan kompor memasak berbagai hidangan, menatanya di meja untuk sarapan dan makan malam, atau menyusunnya di kotak makan sebagai bekal makan siang. Wanita itu sangat pandai memasak. Masakannya sangat enak sehingga Ichigo selalu berusaha bangun pagi agar bisa sarapan di rumah. Dan sepulang kerja ia selalu bergegas untuk segera sampai di rumah dan makan malam bersama istrinya. Di akhir pekan, jika mereka tidak pergi ke mana-mana, istrinya akan memanggang kue atau biskuit, atau membuat puding untuknya. Mereka akan makan di beranda samping sambil mengobrol, memanfaatkan waktu yang jarang mereka miliki sepanjang minggu.

Tetapi kini tidak akan ada akhir minggu yang ia habiskan bersama istrinya. Tidak akan ada kopi atau teh untuknya di pagi hari. Tidak akan ada biskuit berbentuk binatang yang bisa ia nikmati di siang hari.

Ichigo menghela napas dan beranjak menuju kulkas. Mengeluarkan botol air putih, membuka tutupnya, dan langsung meminum isinya.

" _Hey, kau tidak boleh minum langsung dari botol."_

Ia merindukan omelan itu. Larangan-larangan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil istrinya saat ia melakukan sesuatu yang kurang sopan, yang seringkali membuat telinganya sakit, kini amat sangat ia rindukan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu?"

...

 _Kembalilah padaku dan berikan aku senyuman itu_

 _Aku merindukanmu ..._

 _Apa yang harus kuperbuat?_

...

Ichigo beranjak dari dapur, menghempaskan diri di sofa panjang di ruang keluarga. Ia meraih _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi 21 inci yang ada di ruangan itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan siaran yang ditampilkan di saluran yang ia pilih. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kursi busa biru berbentuk kelinci. Kursi busa itu adalah milik istrinya, hadiah pertama yang ia belikan untuknya. Ichigo sudah sering menawarkan untuk membelikan yang baru, tetapi selalu mendapat gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

" _Aku tidak ingin menggantinya dengan yang baru, benda ini sangat berharga buatku. Karena benda ini adalah hadiah pertama darimu. Kursi ini akan mengingatkanku bagaimana kau begitu menyayangiku sampai rela mengangkat benda ini sepanjang jalan dari toko hingga ke rumahku."_

"Kau tahu aku begitu menyayangimu, bukan?" Ichigo berbisik, seolah tengah berbicara kepada istrinya. "Kumohon ... kembalilah."

...

 _Aku tidak pernah sekali pun menyesali cinta ini_

 _Kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku_

...

Ichigo memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah berlantai dua yang ia rancang dan bangun tiga tahun lalu itu, sebab semua yang berada di dalamnya mengingatkannya pada sosok wanita yang begitu ia cintai. Setiap inci bangunan itu meneriakkan nama istrinya. Membuatnya semakin merindu. Ia keluar dari pintu samping, tetapi itu merupakan pilihan yang salah. Kerinduannya sama sekali tidak berkurang, malah bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Harum beragam bunga yang mekar di taman kecil di halaman samping rumah itu membuat rasa rindunya semakin tajam.

Segala hal, setiap apa yang ia lakukan, semuanya mengingatkannya pada wanita bermata _amethyst_ yang ia nikahi tiga tahun lalu.

Selamanya ... seumur hidupnya, Ichigo tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Wanita itu menjeratnya, menguasai hatinya, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyalahkannya, apalagi menyesali cinta yang ia rasakan. Wanita itu, istrinya, adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya.

...

 _Kumohon ... jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal_

 _Kumohon ... kembalilah padaku_

 _Kembalikan senyumku_

...

Akhirnya Ichigo menyusuri halaman samping, berputar melewati garasi hingga sampai ke halaman depan. Tanpa menoleh ke pintu ia melangkah ke pagar. Tangannya sudah meraih pagar saat suara itu terdengar.

"Kaupikir kau mau pergi ke mana dengan penampilan seperti itu?"

Ia menoleh. Mata madunya melebar tak percaya. Di sana ... berjarak beberapa meter darinya, tepat di depan pintu rumah, berdiri wanita mungil berambut hitam yang menatap lurus ke arahnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau bahkan tidak memakai sandal, Ichigo."

Karena Ichigo masih tertegun di tempatnya, wanita berambut hitam itu melangkah menghampirinya, meraih tangannya dan menariknya.

"Setidaknya cuci muka dan ganti baju dulu sebelum pergi. Bisa-bisanya kaupergi dengan piama seperti itu." Si mungil itu mengomel sambil terus menarik Ichigo. "Dan jangan lupa pakai sepatu atau sandal." Tanpa melepaskan tangan Ichigo ia membuka pintu sambil terus berbicara. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu begitu terburu-buru?"

"Aku mau menjemputmu."

Jawaban Ichigo membuat gerakan wanita bermata _amethyst_ itu terhenti. Ia berputar hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Bibir mungilnya melengkung membentuk senyum menggoda. "Begitu merindukan istrimu ini ya, Tuan Kurosaki?"

Ichigo langsung memeluknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Rukia."

"Aku hanya pergi sehari, Ichigo," ujar Rukia geli. "Itu pun hanya ke rumah kakakku."

"Rasanya seperti setahun," sahut Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Eh?" Rukia mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah suaminya. "Jadi, aku tidak boleh mengunjungi kakakku lagi?"

"Kau boleh pergi, asalkan membawaku juga," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia tertawa. "Kau terlalu besar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas, juga terlalu berat untuk digendong," ia berkelakar.

"Aku tidak perlu dimasukkan ke dalam tas atau digendong, Nyonya Kurosaki." Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau hanya perlu menggenggam tanganku." Ia mengaitkan meraih tangan Rukia, menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari wanita itu. "Setelah itu, kau boleh menarikku ke mana pun yang kauinginkan."

Rukia mengangguk. "Baiklah," ujarnya, "aku akan menyeretmu ke mana pun aku pergi." Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa suaminya bersikap seposesif ini padanya. Ia baru pergi sehari, bagaimana kalau seminggu atau sebulan?

"Dan kau harus berjanji satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Setiap pagi kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata," pinta Ichigo.

Rukia kembali mengangguk. "Aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali kaulihat setiap pagi sampai kau bosan."

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan," kata Ichigo cepat.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan pernah bosan," ujar Rukia. "Aku akan menonjokmu kalau kaubilang bosan melihatku."

Ichigo mengangguk setuju. "Sekarang bisakah kita pergi ke dapur, Nyonya Kurosaki?" kata Ichigo. "Aku ingin kau membuatkanku segelas kopi dan sarapan. Aku sangat lapar~" Ia menutup kalimatnya dengan rengekan.

"Dasar bocah besar." Rukia mencubit pipi Ichigo dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kau mau sarapan apa hari ini?"

"Aku mau kare."

"Eh? Makan kare pagi-pagi begini? Sup miso saja."

"Kare lebih enak."

"Tapi tidak cocok, dan masaknya repot."

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berdebat tentang menu santap pagi mereka.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

 _little note:_

 _*bento: bekal makan siang._

...

Hola, _minna-san_. Merindukan saya? Hm ... sepertinya tidak. Saya kan baru muncul dengan _drabble_ lain tadi siang. Hehehe...

Fanfiksi ini hasil saya ngegalau hari ini. Makanya Ichigo parah banget di sini. Baru ditinggal sehari udah segalau itu dia. wkwkwk...

Okelah, abaikan saya yang lagi ngegalau ini. Semoga kalian menikmati fanfiksi ini, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam penulisannya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
